


Существо

by MeyMey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Deathfic, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeyMey/pseuds/MeyMey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост 9.23</p>
            </blockquote>





	Существо

Существо, что открывает глаза, не является тем самым, что их закрыло.   
Существо, что закрыло глаза, было человеком. Изнутри его сжигала сила, ярость и желание убивать, но оно было человеком. В его теле текла красная кровь; его сердце стучало в предвкушении расправы. В него можно было воткнуть нож, и тогда бы из раны полилась кровь.   
Другое существо, которое не человек, так и сделало. Оно воткнуло в него кинжал. Прямо в грудь, ровно в грудь. Оно пробило ему грудную клетку и пронзило внутренние органы.   
Существо, которое было человеком, страдало. Ему было больно, ужасно больно. Оно безумно хотело бы не дышать. Не дышать, потому что это очень больно. Грудь была в огне, воздух свистел в разорванном лёгком.   
Существо, что воткнуло в него кинжал, улыбалось. Оно склонялось над ним, оно скалилось, радуясь своей победе. Чувствуя себя всемогущим. Богом. Богом, покаравшим неверного.   
Единственного, кто мог убить его.   
Существо, что было человеком, думало о брате. У него был брат. У него был брат, которого оно обманывало. Оно обманывало брата, оно ударило брата. Потому что любило. Ужасно, больше собственной жизни. Оно готово было умереть. Оно, в общем-то, знало, что идёт на смерть. Именно потому оно не позволило брату следовать за ним. Потому что брат должен был выжить. Потому что в системе ценностей существа жизнь брата стоит на вершине, а собственная жизнь покоится где-то на дне. Это обычное для него дело - самопожертвование. Сколько раз оно уже закладывало свою жизнь? Сколько раз совершало ошибки и жертвовало всем, ради брата?   
Сколько ночей молилось Богу, который оставил этот мир на попечение глупых и властных ангелов?  
Оно готово было умереть.   
Его брат не был. Его брат не был готов потерять существо. Человека. Брата. Он обнимал слабеющее тело существа. Его руки скользили в его крови. Его губы говорили слова, которые должны были успокоить существо. Или его самого. Но слова не помогали. Существу они были не нужны, а он в них не верил.   
Он догадывался, что всё так может кончиться. Он знал, что существо изменилось, что оно однажды наткнётся на вражеский клинок.   
Он догадывался, что его существо, его человек, его брат умрёт. 

Существо, что открывает глаза, не является человеком.  
Существо, что стоит у его кровати, улыбается. Оно ждало. Оно взывало к нему. Оно требовало, чтобы существо проснулось. Оно протягивает к нему руку.   
Оно - новый брат?


End file.
